


Not A Fever Dream

by Quinnion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Coming Out, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I use that tag a lot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, Sort Of, but he's not cause he loves bokuto, don't ask me when this is in the timeline i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: “You’re...really pretty, you know that?” Bokuto blurts out whatever comes to mind, sweat dripping down his forehead. Akaashi feels his face heat up and he looks away, hoping the other didn’t notice.“That’s ridiculous, you’re just delirious cause of the fever,” he mutters, “Go back to sleep.”Bokuto frowns at that and tries to sit up, only getting half way before he gives up and flops back down. “I am not!” he protests, “I think you’re pretty all the time! Especially when you toss to me.” Akaashi isn’t sure how to respond to that but at least he looks over at him. Bokuto’s gazing at him like he’s his whole world. “I really like you, likelike-like you,” he continues with a giggle, “Don’t tell Akaashi though, it’s a secret.” He brings his fingers to his lips and shushes loudly.Or Akaashi takes care of a sick Bokuto and he confesses to him while he's delirious from his fever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259





	Not A Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go back to Haikyuu!! I really love and connect with Bokuto's character so I just had to write a fic focused on him, and his relationship with Akaashi is Very Good. Sorry I haven't been able to write much and this is a short one, I'm still struggling with dissociation but I'm working on it :') I'm glad I'm okay enough to write occasionally though! Also, since I'm going back to school in less than 2 weeks this might be the last time I post in a while (I tend to pause writing fics during school). I hope you enjoy this one!

The moment Bokuto walks into the gym Akaashi can tell something is wrong. He doesn’t have the usual splitting grin on his face, his expression sagging, and his skin is incredibly pale. Sweat glistens on his forehead even though they haven’t started playing yet and he drags his legs as he walks onto the court. Before he can join the rest of their team in their warm-up, Akaashi walks up to him.

“Are you doing okay? You look awful,” he says bluntly, inspecting him now that he’s closer. And he looks even worse. From the bags around his eyes it doesn’t look like Bokuto got any sleep last night, his eyes lacking their usual sharpness. 

Bokuto hunches his shoulders slightly and gives him a confused look, as if he has no idea what he’s talking about. “I’ll have you know I’m very handsome,” he mutters, ignoring the question.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and bites back a snarky response. Like he doesn’t know that already. “I meant you look sick, dumbass,” he replies, bringing his hand up to Bokuto’s forehead. His skin is hot to the touch, and Akaashi would think all the sweat was gross if it wasn’t Bokuto. “You’re burning up, you definitely have a fever,” he says as he reluctantly removes his hand, ignoring the smile on his friend’s lips, “I don’t think you should play today.”

He shouldn’t be surprised that Bokuto waves him off, pushing past him and joining the team on the court. “It’s just hot outside, that’s all! I’m fine to play!” he boasts, puffing his chest out and ignoring his shaking legs, “I’m the ace!” 

The others pause what they’re doing to look over at the pair, quickly noticing Bokuto isn’t in great shape. “You can barely stand properly, how the hell are you going to jump?” Komi speaks up, looking at him doubtfully. 

“I can’t believe you guys would question me,” Bokuto pouts a bit, but he doesn’t let it deter him. At least not for now. He grabs a nearby volleyball and throws it over to Akaashi, trying to play it off as if that didn’t take a huge amount of effort. “Give me a toss!” 

Akaashi catches the ball and lets out a sigh of frustration. He just shrugs and gets into position, knowing he won’t be able to convince Bokuto otherwise. He just needs to see it for himself. He watches run up to the net and sets up his toss, pushing the ball up and letting it leave his fingertips at just the right moment. Akaashi adjusts it though, knowing Bokuto won’t be able to reach his usual height. And he’s right. He barely makes it more than half way, the jump and form pretty pathetic, but he hits the ball nonetheless. It makes it over the net and smashes right inside the court, bouncing a few times before rolling away. Bokuto isn’t so lucky though. 

At first Akaashi thinks he just landed funny, but then his knees buckle under him and he falls to the floor. He gasps and rushes over to him, realizing it’s quite serious when he feels how limp his body is. Others gather around and mutter amongst themselves, watching as Akaashi rolls him over onto his back. 

His eyes flutter open and Akaashi lets out a sigh of relief. Bokuto groans and reaches his hand to his head, sitting up slowly with his friend’s help. “W-What happened? Did I hit the spike?”

“You did, and then you passed out right after,” he replies as he stands up, holding out his hand to help Bokuto up. 

He’s shaky on his feet but manages to keep himself steady, “But I still hit it!” he boasts, “So I’m okay.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and drags his hand over his face. “No, you’re not! You’re _sick_ ,” he says firmly, poking his finger into his chest. Bokuto furrows his brow and takes a step back, making the same expression as a child who’s being scolded. “And I’m taking you home. Let’s go.” Bokuto pouts but he nods anyways, following after him with his tail between his legs.

“Just do our regular practice, I’ll be back once I make sure he’s okay,” Akaashi calls back to the rest of the team, supporting some of Bokuto’s weight as they head out. Thankfully the bus ride to his house isn’t very far.

Bokuto is down on himself the whole time, not to mention the constant shivering and coughing. He’s uncharacteristically quiet for most of the ride, Akaashi not saying anything since he knows he’ll bring it up eventually. And he does when they have three stops left. Bokuto glances at him with a guilty look in his eyes, “Are you mad at me?” 

With a deep sigh, Akaashi turns his head to face him, “No, I’m not,” he replies, “I’m worried about you, idiot. Just let me take care of you, yeah?” He can tell Bokuto is biting back a snarky response, and is a little surprised when he just nods. He feels a sweaty hand grab his hesitantly, and he doesn’t say anything about it, just lacing their fingers together and holding their hands on his thigh.

_____________________________________________________

“Have you eaten anything all day?” Akaashi questions as he looks around Bokuto’s room, junk food wrappers littering his desk, “And this trash doesn’t count, I mean _real_ food.” He puts his hands on his hips as he faces Bokuto, looking down at him pointedly. He looks even worse than he did yesterday, spread over his sweat soaked bed and panting softly. His hair is unkempt and greasy, and he’s wearing nothing but boxers. It’s nothing Akaashi hasn’t seen before though.

Bokuto lets out a strained groan and pushes his tangled blankets further down the bed with his feet. He shakes his head weakly and looks up at him through hazy eyes, “N-not really...Parents had to work so…” 

Akaashi frowns at that, he’s not surprised Bokuto can’t cook for himself in the state that he’s in. And that’s the only reason he came over right after school ended, skipping practice to check up on him. It’s definitely not that he was worried. “Okay, well I brought you some stuff, mostly medicine and some healthy snacks,” he says as he lifts up the plastic bag he’s holding, “I’ll get you set up and then cook some dinner for you. And then you’re going to get some rest.” 

It’s not like Boktuo can exactly protest so he just grunts quietly. Akaashi cleans up some of the mess in the room. How did he make all this in one day? He fetches a small towel and soaks it in cold water, bringing it back to clean Bokuto off. He’s not dirty or anything, just covered in sweat. Akaashi is gentle while he drags the towel over his searing skin, glancing up at Bokuto when he lets out a soft sigh, it almost sounds like a moan. His cheeks flush and he goes back to the task at hand.

“There we go,” he hums once he’s done, getting a cold compress and placing it on his forehead. Bokuto seems to relax, a faint smile on his lips, and he breathes out happily. Akaashi helps him lift his head and brings a glass of water to his lips, “Here, you need to drink more.” He tilts the glass and watches Bokuto drink greedily, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each gulp and water dripping down his chin and neck. He almost finishes the whole glass and sighs once he’s done, flopping his head back on the pillow. 

Akaashi straightens up and clears his throat, “Okay, just stay there while I make you something.” He’s about to turn around to leave when Bokuto speaks up. His expression is oddly soft and vulnerable and he smiles fondly at him. 

“Thank you...Akaashi,” he mumbles, “This is all really nice, you didn’t have to.” Akaashi swallows down a lump in his throat and ignores the heat of his face. He just tells himself Bokuto’s acting like this because he’s sick and delirious. 

“Someone’s gotta look out for you,” he mutters with a shrug, leaving before he can see how smug Bokuto looks. 

He rummages through Bokuto’s kitchen for ingredients, managing to find enough to make a good fried rice. He’s been here enough times to be familiar with where everything is and easily whips up a simple dish with chicken, eggs, scallions, and onions, among a few other things. Akaashi makes enough for the two of them and carries the bowls back to Bokuto’s room. He finds him in the exact same position he left him in, limbs spread out everywhere. 

Akaashi pulls up his desk chair so he can eat with him. Despite going slow on purpose, he finishes way faster than Bokuto does. He barely sits up to eat, just holding the bowl on his chest and slowly lifting the spoon up to his face. Eventually, he drops the spoon into the bowl and rests his head back onto the pillow, panting as though he just went on a light jog. 

“You’re not gonna finish it?” he questions, peering inside to see it’s still half full. 

Bokuto immediately looks guilty and waves his hands defensively, “It was really good! I just...can’t eat anymore. But your cooking is amazing, ‘ashi. You should be a chef or something.” 

Akaashi can’t help but laugh and takes the bowl from him, setting it aside for now. “I’m glad you liked it, you can just finish it later,” he hums, finding it amusing Bokuto got so worried he offended him. He stands up and switches out the compress on his forehead for a fresh one he had ready. “And I’ll probably just stick to cooking for you,” he adds while he fixes the tangled blankets. 

A silly grin spreads across Bokuto’s face, the fever obviously making him giddy, “I get you all to myself then,” he giggles, “And gooood, you can play volleyball with me foreevveerr!” He draws out his words and slurs them together, moving his head from side to side on the pillow. 

Even though Akaashi blushes, he just shrugs off the comment, telling himself he’s just saying that because he’s not in his right mind. He pulls up one of the thinnest sheets to cover Bokuto’s lower half, knowing he’ll get cold shivers at some point. “Alright, time to get some rest,” he decides, leaving no room for argument. 

“Okay...only cause you’re so cute,” Bokuto mutters, watching him sit back down, “You’re staying?” he asks after a while, just now noticing the backpack Akaashi brought with him when he leans down to pull out a book.

Akaashi crosses his legs and nods, opening the book in his lap. “Yeah, of course. I’m staying over until tomorrow. You’re not going to magically get better overnight, Bokuto.” It’s the weekend so he doesn’t have to worry about school just yet. And he’s sure Bokuto’s parents won’t care, he’s slept over before and most of the time they’re too busy working to really notice. It makes sense why Bokuto is so needy for attention from his team. 

He waves him off and struggles to keep his eyes open, already starting to doze off. “You just watch! I’ll be all better tomorrow and we can play volleyball again. I miss playing with you.” His voice drifts off at the end and soon enough he’s snoring quietly. Like most of the time, Akaashi ends up being right.

If anything, Bokuto is worse the next day. He’s too weak to get out of bed and sweating bullets, his eyes glazed over and constantly glancing around the room. Thankfully he sleeps late into the morning and Akaashi is already up and about by the time he wakes up, having slept in the chair. It wasn’t very comfortable and he didn’t get a good night’s sleep but he doesn’t really care. Akaashi practically feeds him breakfast and stays by his side, watching him drift in and out of sleep. 

While he’s busy getting through his school work for Monday, he feels a hand nudge his knee. He looks up and sees Bokuto staring at him, his hand weakly tapping his knee. “Oh, you’re awake,” he says as he lowers his pencil, “How are you feeling?”

“You’re...really pretty, you know that?” Bokuto ignores the question, blurting out whatever comes to mind. Akaashi feels his face heat up and he looks away, hoping the other didn’t notice. 

“That’s ridiculous, you’re just delirious cause of the fever,” he mutters, “Go back to sleep.” 

Bokuto frowns at that and tries to sit up, only getting half way before he gives up and flops back down. “I am not!” he protests, “I think you’re pretty all the time! Especially when you toss to me.” Akaashi isn’t sure how to respond to that but at least he looks over at him. Bokuto’s gazing at him like he’s his whole world. “I really like you, like _like_ -like you,” he continues with a giggle, “Don’t tell Akaashi though, it’s a secret.” He brings his fingers to his lips and shushes loudly, pushing the blankets down as his body starts to heat up again. 

Akaashi can’t help but laugh and nods, “Okay, I won’t tell him. I promise,” he responds dryly, bringing a damp towel to his forehead and wiping away the sweat gently. “But between you and me, I’m pretty sure he likes you back.” The giddy grin on Bokuto’s face is priceless, his eyes shining.

“Really?!” he exclaims, “Does that mean I get to kiss you? Can I kiss you right now?” Before he even gets an answer, Bokuto tries to get up again and Akaashi pushes him back down gently before he can, his hand spread flat on his chest. 

“I don’t think right now is a good idea,” Akaashi mutters, getting a pout from Bokuto. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to. And his blush deepens at just the thought. But Bokuto’s sick and not really in his right mind, not to mention he probably won’t even remember this. Their first kiss is something Akaashi wants him to remember. “I promise you’ll get a kiss when you’re better, deal?” 

Bokuto instantly cheers up and grabs his hand before he can pull away, holding it to his chest. “Deal,” he hums happily, struggling to keep his eyelids from drooping closed. He doesn’t let go of Akaashi’s hand even as he dozes off, and he lets Boktuo hold it in his loose grip for longer than he’d like to admit. 

Once the evening rolls around, Akaashi feels he’s overstayed his welcome. Bokuto has been improving steadily so he feels okay about leaving. In response to his dramatic complaints, Akaashi promises to text Bokuto frequently and come by after school. By the time he visits again, he looks much better. Bokuto opens the door for him with a big grin, eagerly ushering him inside.

“You seem better. How are you feeling?” he asks while he toes off his shoes. He watches Bokuto curiously, looking for any indication that he remembers confessing to him a few days ago. There’s nothing different about how he’s acting though. He doesn’t look one bit embarrassed, but then again Bokuto isn’t one to be easily embarrassed. 

He just watches him with a cheek splitting smile, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Pretty good! I’m almost better so I’ll be able to go to school and practice again tomorrow...thanks to you.” 

Akaashi hides his blush by bending down to neatly put away his shoes next to the others, “I didn’t have anything to do with it,” he mumbles. 

Bokuto narrows his eyes at him and shakes his head, “That’s not true!” he throws his hands up in the air and points at him dramatically, “If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have been taken care of and I’d probably be sicker for longer. Plus being loved is good for the soul and body!” 

“You fucking hot idiot.” It only takes a few long strides before Akaashi is right in front of Bokuto, their chests only inches apart. He has to tilt his head up to meet his gaze, staring him down. Bokuto immediately gets flustered but he doesn’t have time to question what he’s up to before Akaashi grabs his collar and tugs him down into a kiss. Despite the rough movement, the kiss is quite soft, tender almost. 

Bokuto’s eyes snap wide open and his hands fly up, freezing for a split second. He realizes this isn’t a joke and Akaashi is really kissing him, his lips still pressed firmly against his. He’s quick to return it, a bit clumsy but well meaning, and since Akaashi’s hands rest on his shoulders he assumes it’s fine to bring his own to his waist. It’s obvious this isn’t either of their first times kissing someone but they still take some time to adjust to one another. Before it can get any further than a chaste, closed mouth kiss, Bokuto pulls away. 

He still looks confused, his face beat red, and he gapes down at a very serious looking Akaashi. “W-what...What was that for?” he croaks, “Not that I didn’t like it! I-I did! I really liked it but...why?”

“Because I promised you I would,” he states simply, starting to wonder if Bokuto really doesn’t remember anything. Before he can worry, he watches the other’s eyes widen, first with realization and then with embarrassment. Bokuto nods slowly and he can’t stop a grin from spreading over his face.

“Wow, yeah...You did, huh,” he mutters, still processing the situation, “So you meant what you said before? Everything you said?” 

Akaashi laughs through his nose with a sharp exhale and gives a small shake of his head, “Of course I did, I don’t just say shit like that.” He looks at him pointedly, “You better have meant everything too.” 

Bokuto nods so fast his hair, stiff with all sorts of products, bounces wildly, “O-of course!” he exclaims loudly. He falls silent for a moment and glances away, hesitating for a moment, “Was that just a one time thing or…?”

“It’s not a one time thing,” Akaashi snorts, “You can kiss me whenever you want.” Bokuto looks ecstatic and he almost regrets saying that, but at the same time he loves seeing him so happy and full of himself.

“Like boyfriends?!” Bokuto gushes, practically vibrating where he stands. Akaashi looks away in an attempt to hide his smile but it doesn’t work.

“Yeah...Like boyfriends,” he admits. Before he can even look back up at Bokuto, he’s being pulled into a tight hug, getting lifted off his feet by the larger boy. He would be annoyed but the warmth that spreads through his chest is just too good to resist. Akaashi laughs into his shoulder and returns the embrace, “Just don’t get too ahead of yourself,” he hums, no real meaning or threat behind those words.

_____________________________________________________

Bokuto insists on holding hands the whole walk to the gym and keeps holding on as they head inside, his large fingers clasped tightly around Akaashi’s smaller, thin ones. Most of the team is already there and they look up when Bokuto starts hollering to loudly announce that he’s back, waving his arm frantically. It doesn't take long for everyone’s eyes to shift down to their hands.

Komi pauses his warm up and walks over to them, “Hey Bokuto, good to see you’re-wait, why are you guys holding hands?” He interrupts himself and points between the two of them, the others looking equally as curious. Akaashi doesn’t even bother trying to respond, knowing Bokuto will beat him to it. And he looks way too excited to be the one to announce it for Akaashi to take that away from him. 

“Because we’re dating!” he bursts out, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, “I’m his boyfriend!” No one looks completely surprised, and Komi just raises his brow with a knowing smirk. 

“Fucking finally,” he snorts, “It’s about time you asked him out.”

Bokuto’s mood quickly shifts and he narrows his eyes at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Komi crosses his arms and opens his mouth to shoot back a snarky reply when Washio tries to defuse the situation before Bokuto inevitably gets hurt. 

“Congratulations, you two. We’re very happy for you,” he says, his voice dry and one-note as usual, “So, how did he ask?” he turns his attention towards Akaashi. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say confessing in a fever delirium exactly counts as asking me out,” he muses playfully, “I might even say I made the first move.” He knows that sort of thing will annoy Bokuto, and he’ll take it back in a minute, but he can’t help but want to get him riled up. He loves how passionate he can get, sometimes to a fault. 

Komi bursts out into laughter, throwing his head back. “You didn’t even mean to ask him out! That’s so lame!” he bellows, his shoulders shaking as he points. Bokuto’s face gets all scrunched up and his tense shoulders rise up to his ears, his face turning red.

“I-It wasn’t lame!” he protests, looking at Akaashi for reassurance. It’s at times like these that he really looks like an oversize puppy. Akaashi laughs softly and squeezes his hand, rising to the tips of his toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Of course it wasn’t,” he hums, “It was very romantic, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Bokuto’s frustration falls away but his cheeks are still flushed, for a different reason this time. A few team members whistle and hoot teasingly but Bokuto doesn’t notice, completely wrapped around Akaashi’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
